Gas turbine engines produce emissions during use, which are often regulated, and as a result, gas turbine combustion systems are often tailored to ensure that emissions are maintained at an acceptable level. Emissions from a gas turbine combustor may be adjusted through variation in fuel injector location, airflow rates, air/fuel mixing, and/or fuel type (e.g., gas or liquid fuel), among other factors. Gaseous fuels may typically produce lower emissions than liquid fuels in gas turbine combustors, due to pre-mixing of the fuel and air, and the resulting completeness of combustion. However, some gas turbine operations are still suitable for using liquid fuel (e.g., diesel fuel, a fuel/water emulsion, oil, etc.) instead of gaseous fuel despite the relatively higher emissions. Factors such as fuel availability and emissions requirements may dictate use of such fuels. Accordingly, a gas turbine combustor that allows greater versatility in the type of fuel that may be used, among other benefits, is needed.